


Born this way

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal likes Lady Gaga and Will is perplexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born this way

Will Graham awoke to a strange sound.  
It was the gentle sound of Hannibal’s harpsichord.  
Will, dressed in t-shirt and boxers sleepily walked down the stairs.  
What he heard was a lovely rendition of Lady Gaga’s “Poker Face”.  
Hannibal was immersed in the sound.  
“Hannibal,” said Will. “Is that Lady Gaga you’re playing?”  
Hannibal smiled. “Yes,” he said.  
“I thought you only liked classical music.”  
“Variety is the spice of life, dear Will.”  
“Yes..but why..her?”  
“Because Stefani Germanotta is an amazing deconstructionist.”  
“How so?”  
“She pilfers from people like Madonna, David Bowie and makes it her own. She weaves her songs from the collective subconscious, peppering it with the airy sounds of modern art. She is a true modernist.”  
“You are so full of crap, sometimes.”  
“Am I? Is it not you who’s afraid of new things?”  
“No. Just because I don’t listen to that pop tart..”  
“I told you it’s necessary to try new things. We must move ahead or stagnate. I can enjoy you in the submissive position, or the dominant one.”  
“Are you asking me to fuck you?”  
“Such gauche terms..but yes.”  
“So I was hoping,” said Will and led his lover back upstairs.

*  
“So Alejandro, my little monster,” said Will. “You want me to fuck you.”  
“That would be desirable.”  
“Though you might want to, ”said Will and massaged Hannibal’s shoulders.  
“Yes.”  
Soon enough he found his lover with fingers and tongue, and heard him whistle. “Born this way.”  
Will looked forward to deconstructing some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> Will is surprised to find out that Hannibal loves Lady Gaga.
> 
> \+ If he has a strange/creepy/pretentious/academic explanation for why he thinks she is so amazing.
> 
> \+ If will discovers when Hannibal plays some Lady Gaga on the Harpsichord.
> 
> \+ If Will starts calling him pet names from her songs.


End file.
